Servitor Goliath
do seem to need a period of time to recover after extended activity. | Description:EL2= have been seen scavenging parts from each-other in order to effect repairs - sometimes, by force. | Description:EL3=Many believe that at the height of the Valan civilization, had access to significantly more powerful weapons. | Description:EL4= interact little with the - suggesting that they are not actually aware of their presence. | EL1:L1-Min:Power = | EL1:L1-Min:Physical Attack =321 | EL1:L1-Min:Magical Attack =287 | EL1:L1-Min:Physical Defense =347 | EL1:L1-Min:Magical Defense =263 | EL1:L1-Min:Health =312 | EL1:L1-Min:Luck =271 | EL1:L100:Power = | EL1:L100:Physical Attack = | EL1:L100:Magical Attack = | EL1:L100:Physical Defense = | EL1:L100:Magical Defense = | EL1:L100:Health = | EL1:L100:Luck = | EL1:L150:Power = | EL1:L150:Physical Attack = | EL1:L150:Magical Attack = | EL1:L150:Physical Defense = | EL1:L150:Magical Defense = | EL1:L150:Health = | EL1:L150:Luck = | EL1:L200:Power = | EL1:L200:Physical Attack = | EL1:L200:Magical Attack = | EL1:L200:Physical Defense = | EL1:L200:Magical Defense = | EL1:L200:Health = | EL1:L200:Luck = | EL2:L1-Min:Power = | EL2:L1-Min:Physical Attack =362 | EL2:L1-Min:Magical Attack =326 | EL2:L1-Min:Physical Defense =389 | EL2:L1-Min:Magical Defense =301 | EL2:L1-Min:Health =353 | EL2:L1-Min:Luck =310 | EL2:L1-Max:Power = | EL2:L1-Max:Physical Attack =1139 | EL2:L1-Max:Magical Attack =801 | EL2:L1-Max:Physical Defense =1425 | EL2:L1-Max:Magical Defense =697 | EL2:L1-Max:Health =1109 | EL2:L1-Max:Luck =698 | EL2:L100:Power = | EL2:L100:Physical Attack = | EL2:L100:Magical Attack = | EL2:L100:Physical Defense = | EL2:L100:Magical Defense = | EL2:L100:Health = | EL2:L100:Luck = | EL2:L150:Power = | EL2:L150:Physical Attack = | EL2:L150:Magical Attack = | EL2:L150:Physical Defense = | EL2:L150:Magical Defense = | EL2:L150:Health = | EL2:L150:Luck = | EL2:L200:Power = | EL2:L200:Physical Attack = | EL2:L200:Magical Attack = | EL2:L200:Physical Defense = | EL2:L200:Magical Defense = | EL2:L200:Health = | EL2:L200:Luck = | EL3:L1-Min:Power = | EL3:L1-Min:Physical Attack =405 | EL3:L1-Min:Magical Attack =367 | EL3:L1-Min:Physical Defense =433 | EL3:L1-Min:Magical Defense =341 | EL3:L1-Min:Health =396 | EL3:L1-Min:Luck =351 | EL3:L1-Max:Power = | EL3:L1-Max:Physical Attack = | EL3:L1-Max:Magical Attack = | EL3:L1-Max:Physical Defense = | EL3:L1-Max:Magical Defense = | EL3:L1-Max:Health = | EL3:L1-Max:Luck = | EL3:L100:Power = | EL3:L100:Physical Attack = | EL3:L100:Magical Attack = | EL3:L100:Physical Defense = | EL3:L100:Magical Defense = | EL3:L100:Health = | EL3:L100:Luck = | EL3:L150:Power = | EL3:L150:Physical Attack = | EL3:L150:Magical Attack = | EL3:L150:Physical Defense = | EL3:L150:Magical Defense = | EL3:L150:Health = | EL3:L150:Luck = | EL3:L200:Power = | EL3:L200:Physical Attack = | EL3:L200:Magical Attack = | EL3:L200:Physical Defense = | EL3:L200:Magical Defense = | EL3:L200:Health = | EL3:L200:Luck = | EL4:L1-Min:Power = | EL4:L1-Min:Physical Attack = | EL4:L1-Min:Magical Attack = | EL4:L1-Min:Physical Defense = | EL4:L1-Min:Magical Defense = | EL4:L1-Min:Health = | EL4:L1-Min:Luck = | EL4:L1-Max:Power = | EL4:L1-Max:Physical Attack = | EL4:L1-Max:Magical Attack = | EL4:L1-Max:Physical Defense = | EL4:L1-Max:Magical Defense = | EL4:L1-Max:Health = | EL4:L1-Max:Luck = | EL4:L100:Power = | EL4:L100:Physical Attack = | EL4:L100:Magical Attack = | EL4:L100:Physical Defense = | EL4:L100:Magical Defense = | EL4:L100:Health = | EL4:L100:Luck = | EL4:L150:Power = | EL4:L150:Physical Attack = | EL4:L150:Magical Attack = | EL4:L150:Physical Defense = | EL4:L150:Magical Defense = | EL4:L150:Health = | EL4:L150:Luck = | EL4:L200:Power = | EL4:L200:Physical Attack = | EL4:L200:Magical Attack = | EL4:L200:Physical Defense = | EL4:L200:Magical Defense = | EL4:L200:Health = | EL4:L200:Luck = | Source =Capture | Source:EL1 = * * * 2015-01-15 | Source:EL2 = * | Source:EL3 = * | Source:EL4 = | Group =Servitors | !=USE THE SOURCE EDITOR TO EDIT }} Notes * Gallery